Worst intended
by Miss Momolo
Summary: A list goes out around the school and Mandy is on it. Find out what it is and what will Billy do to make her feel better... REVIEW please!


**Worst intended**- Billy and Mandy fan fiction. I do not own GaObaM. This was a fan fiction for my sister who begged me to do one. I will like to clear that I made them High schoolers and that maybe Billy is OOC because he is't that dumb. And and and please review.

Beauty is not part of Mandy's vocabulary. Although ugly has a significance so much greater than she had anticipated. And it's not a surprise as she is facing a wall on the school hallway with a piece of paper listed with the most unattractive people in school.

Mandy, with pure, hatred can see from her vintage point that her name is the first one on the list.

"This is not good, man," Grimm commented from her side, obviously avoiding her.

Mandy only ignored. "Don't get agitated, Grimm, being fifth in the list is not that awful."

Grimm looked at her and gapped. After he scanned the whole list he joined Mandy who had begun a march. "I can't believe the nerve of this people. I don't even go to this school. How can I count in dat?"

"Grimm," Mandy interrupted calmly, "beauty doesn't have an age limit or for the matter a facility."

Mandy heard Grimm sigh from behind her. "Who do you think did it?"

Mandy inhaled. "Who do you think didn't do it?"

Grimm hmmmed. "Right. Mindy. So what are ya planning to do about it?"

Mandy exhaled, keeping her step. "Grimm revenge is for the immature. I'm in High School now. If Mindy wants to play like a spoiled brat all her life is her problem."

Grimm let out a relieved moan. "Good gracious, girl. For a second I thought ya were going to dat little devil-"

"Oh, hi, Mandy." A voice in front of Mandy made Grimm shut up. "Have you seen my list lately?"

Grimm was at Mandy's side, realizing that this was where Mandy was directly headed to. "I thought you were mature, man."

"I am," she admitted, "revenge is for the immature, and vengeance is not."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

Mandy turned to Mindy unnoticing Grimm's remark. "Yes, in fact, I was surprise I didn't see you in it."

Mindy crossed her arms, obviously annoyed. "Very, funny."

Mandy's face was unchanged as she said. "Who said I was?"

"See, Mandy," Mindy waved a hand in the air. "You're already ugly but your personality makes you hideous."

"What a coincidence, I was about to say the same thing."

"You think you're so clever." Mindy spat.

"And you think you're so pretty." Mandy retorted.

"Thanks for noticing." Mindy sneered, apparent with glee.

"See, that's the problem." Mandy shot back cooled as she grabbed Grimm scythe. "You can't see how unattractive you really are. Listen carefully: I will hit you with this and I will turn you so unappealing that onions will peal." She moved the scythe above Mindy's head as she let out a scream.

"What's your problem, creep?" Mindy yelled as she fidgeted for her bag.

"It's no big deal," Mandy coaxed, "You can hardly tell the difference."

Mindy pulled out a carry on mirror and saw that her reflection hadn't changed at all. She then snapped everything in her bag and stood straight. "I now see that you are not just ugly, hideous and a horrible person but you can't even take a simple joke."

Mandy shrugged as she threw the scythe to Grimm who caught it perfectly. "Guess it takes one to know one."

"Ugh!" Mindy groaned as she walked away, stomping everyone in her path.

"That was…" Grimm cut in, "harsh."

Mandy turned to shocked Grimm that somehow ended on the background. "Are you on _her_ side?"

Grimm squinted. "Girl, I never said dat she didn't deserved it or dat I didn't like it."

"Good," Mandy said as her hands found each other behind her back and her face held high, pleased. "Let's go."

Beauty is not in Mandy's vocabulary. Although she wished it was.

Mandy doesn't complain with her appearance and for the most part finds a way not to notice it. But times when there was nothing else and all people saw was skin and bones she couldn't find but to note her defaults. Then when people reached for the inside, she only saw greater deformations than that of the outside. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to use the word beauty in context.

All week the student faculty and the teachers included had only stopped and stared at Mandy. Not just because of the ongoing rumors about a fight she had with a 'girl' but because another list debuted the hallways again. The students halted when they passed the list and it took not little to bump on one of them.

Grimm wasn't with her, rather it was Billy glued to her side this time. And she only grew impatient as he read to her and the small multitude gathering around him, and the list. "T-h-e –lis-t of t-he yee-ar. T-he mo-st horr-ible and ugli-est per-son on -t-he sch-ool." Billy tensed and not because it was obvious to Mandy that this time it had only one name on it but because what came next. "One-Mandy."

The multitude started to hiss and to whisper loudly. Though all Mandy heard was her head pounding in her skull and saw Billy looking regretful. Mandy knew that this time she couldn't handle the pressure, the pressure of facing Mindy and facing herself. So, she did what it was best, she pushed the people around her and started to move for the exit.

But she had to pass Mindy as she did. Mindy purposely threw herself in front of her way and pulled and arm for her to stop. "Can't handle the truth Mandy?"

In response Mandy only turned sideways and accidently bumped shoulders with Mindy, and Mandy took the opportunity to do it with all her might.

Outside, the world seemed to forget about the madness that rum the school and it seemed that it had more important things to do than to stop and watch a dull average dilemma. The sun careless of what was happening bellow and the clouds flowing endlessly and unwisely in the blue scenery. Even this made Mandy unease, so, she started to pace faster out of that place and it got better once she did it.

"Mandy!" someone called from the distance.

And she pretended not to hear it.

"Mandy!"

Again.

"Mandy!"

"Leave me alone, idiot!" Mandy shouted back in an effort to control her crumbling temper.

"But, Mandy!" Billy's voice got closer. "Just stop!"

Mandy ended her moving legs briskly and turned, trying to contain her enragement. "Don't you understand you brainless idiot that I want to be alone?"

Billy jogged some steps forwards until he was close enough to Mandy. He wore on a face of confusion and hurt. "Why did you leave?"

Mandy glared in disbelieve. "You're such a moron, Billy. I'm going to go now."

Billy caught her shoulders just as she was heading away. "Was it because of that list?" When Mandy only scowled, Billy continued. "Mandy, you can't believe that. Do you?"

"Billy if you don't release me right in this instant I'm going to hit your face in that next time you'll be on that list."

Billy shook his head, and gripped tighter. "The problem is: I don't care. I only care about what my friends think of me. I thought you'd be tough enough to realize that."

For a mere second Mandy discharged a small dose of pain but hated and quickly stored it away. "What friends? You and Grimm? You said the day I was in the pageant that you agreed with everyone else. You laughed at my ugliness. Now let go me!" She moved her shoulders uncontrollably until Billy lost his hold and freed her.

Though Billy only let go of her shoulders to cup her face, rubbing a thump in an act to ease her down. It wasn't working. "It wasn't for the worst intended." When Mandy wouldn't stop hovering, he liberated her just to control her under a bear hug.

"Can't you just stop being a moron for a second?" Mandy complained as she persisted on her perching.

"Mandy," Billy said imperturbable. "I only laughed because I thought you knew you were beautiful back then and that you are right now. It really wasn't for the worst intended."

Mandy finally stopped; her hands rest at her sides. "If it's intended it might as well be misunderstood."


End file.
